kirby_twitterfandomcom-20200214-history
AdeleineSays
AdeleineSays @AdeleineSays is an Aspiring artist that somehow paints in crayon. She lives peacefully in a treehouse with all the other Adeleines. She made her debut in Kirby's Dreamland 3 as Ado the painter, had a bigger role as a part of Kirby's team in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and then wasn't seen again until Star Allies. She joined Twitter in early January 2019, inspired by Marx Says and Dimentio Says. Occupation Adeleine is a painter, and more importantly, an artist. Using her magic paintbrush she can bring anything she paints into existence. Despite using actual paint, it always shows up looking like crayon. It is unknown how or why this happened and most people just accept it at this point. The extent of the power of her paintbrush is unknown, having created things as simple as 1ups to things like Dark Matter and Star Rods. She recently has also attained status of Queen of worm, which was accompanied by a sudden love for worms and an unhealthy craving for dirt, soil, and compost. She is known to be keeping a personal compost bin somewhere but gooey might've eaten it already. She is known to paint and give things to people at a whim or in short notice if available. She has also had a starring role in a TV series named A-D-O CRIBS. It only had part of one episode before the crew was forced to flee from Dark Matter and there haven't been any signs of a new episode since. She also created the Adeleine Gang, ''a gang consisting of multiple Adeleines. We've lost count of the amount of members. Powers and Weapons In addition to a magic paintbrush, she has also been seen to be able to produce "Fren hearts" and has access to the Crystal gun from Kirby 64. She has been known to have a CROWNED form, although no one has seen it in person. She also created the Super Bow and gave the bows to various people. (Notably, Bandanna Dee Says, whose been a fairy ever since.) Arcs AdeleineSays has been in a few arcs, but prominently the Fairy Twitter Incident, a number of things involving Ban (Fairy) and her very own Dark Matter/Zero2 arc! That was known for..."''Questionable Imagery involving depressing, scary, and sometimes violent content." Currently, 1 small date arc is happening and 1 arc planned after. Another may come some time after. Relations AdeleineSays is currently dating Bandanna Dee and has been for a while, ever since February of 2019. She's well acquainted with a few other accounts like KirbySpeaks, PoppyBros Says, and NoddySleeps. She also has a stalker(?) named AdoIsLesbian. Home Adeleine lives in a treehouse with all the other Adeleines of Kirby Twitter. She inhabits the leftmost branch of the tree and has a view of a river, mountains, a field, and a large city. It's brown in color because well, wood. It's mostly filled with painting supplies, paintings, and books. She has a ladder to get up, a dark green welcome mat inside where her shoes lie when home, and a light orange extremely fluffy sleeping bag. There's also a gold chest, some cupboards, and multiple pictures of Ban with hearts on them. Facts, Trivia, And behind the Account. * Adeleine lives in the left-most house of the Adeleine Tree-household. * The account behind Adeleine says (@CONQU3ST) has been vaguely known to listen to and enjoy music by Vocaloid Producer, GHOST. They sometimes post slightly edited screenshots from the song It's Dark!. * Adeleine possesses one of many Master Crowns. * Adeleine created WaddleDooSays's Marx hat and Star Rod. * There are at least 4 pieces of unused art from the Dark Matter arc titled "Blood1, Blood2, Blood3, and Blood4" respectively. This art is yet to be shared pubicly and only a few have seen it. * She drew the text bubble herself.